Delevopment of The Caidin Show (Video Game)
Summary The Preschool Video Era (February 2003) On Friday, January 31, 2003, The Caidin Show series began with forty three videotapes until Febuary 2, 2003. The Little Caidin Era (March 2003–October 2006) In March 2003, They started having Disney tapes starting with the little mermaid(1990, tape 44) and Lilo and stitch (2002, tape 45). In April 2003, Caidin filmed his first finished logo. In August 2003, he filmed a prototype logo. In September 2005, he went to a blue house. On September 20, 2006, they closed Movie Gallery and they quit making all VHS tapes on October 24, 2006 ending with Diego Saves Christmas 2006 VHS, after that, it’s unknown if any VHS Pack never included balloons, hoppers, or beach balls., which was when Caidin moved to Florida. The Big Caidin Era (November 2006–April 2011) On October 31, 2006, Caidin finished his Blue's Clues Microwave This series. On September 9, 2008, you made 3D Caidin Show Theme Songs for all 5 seasons. The 2011 Era (May 2011–April 2013) By November 2010, Caidin made an announcement in a Season 14 episode of Audubon Park Elementary School that he was going to setup a 2011 Era by April 2011 and was finished by September 2011. By December 2012, Looney Tunes, an addition to the 2011 Era was added. The Julius Jr. Era (May 2013–January 2015) In September 2014, Eye TV would start a series based on Windows 1.O Saga "Speakonia" . They would do a marathon of "Team Umizoomi" Microwave This! Episodes. Then in November 2014, Caidin was going to record a promotional VHS of Blue's Clues and a promotional VHS of Blue Skidoo Complation and The Disney Junior Break A Ball Launch (From The Oh No Bunny Show, A Happy Tree Friends Spinoff) . Then in December 2014, it was announced that Caidin would make Crayola's Crayons instead of Crayola due to the fact that Crayola was going to discontinue their crayons by Late 2016 or Early 2017. In the same month, They would make The Caidin Show Computer Animated in 3 Dimension With Nintendo®'s Mii Characters. They would introduce Caidin's VCR again, they would also introduce new products such as the Inflate-A-Ball Inflation Station (which inflated inflatable products such as basketballs, soccerballs, footballs, volleyballs, beach balls, balls, balloons and bounce houses), the dream trampoline (which included old thinking time clips such as The Caidin Show pilot from 1998, Movies (such as The SpongeBob Movie:Sponge Out Of Water, Dolphin Tale 2, The Boxtrolls, The Book of Life, Big Hero 6, My Little Pony - Equesta Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Paddington, and future movies, and Kids Videotapes (Starting with Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game). The Johnson Era (February 2015–August 2019) February 19, 2015 at 10:00 AM, the series premiere of The Johnson Show was first aired on Nick Jr. they had to end The Caidin Show due to the problems with that. They locked two doors in Febuary, one door in April, one door in August, and one door (with the trampoline) on October 1st. He wore a bracelet until the start of the video game and again when he left florida. And then in September 10, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game rather than a show. In Early April 2015, they would replace the Inflation Station to a Hopper Ball. In April 2015, Caidin banned his third logo (first one in November 2006 and second one in September 2010). His very last microwave this episodes to use the 2010 logo were two episodes of wibbly pig (which was taken off tv in the same month, one being wibbly can’t sleep). In September 28, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game on October 4 to October 12, 2015. On October 27, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game in November 21, 2015 to November 30, 2015. And finally they tried to make The Caidin Show Video Game on June 4, 2015, but nothing worked Because the delevopment expired on October 12, 2016, It was sold on ebay on october 3, 2016 along with the caidin show's first twelve seasons. caidin tried to sell a season 14 video game in december, but it won't sell. the caidin show season 13 was made to celebrate the 10th anniversary of season 3 and the caidin show season 14 video game was made to celebrate the 10th anniversary of season 4. caidin's first video game introduced the 128 pack of crayola crayons and the second video game introduced the 136 pack of crayola crayons. Other the he had trouble with the first 14 seasons, on may 23, 2016, Blair Johnson announced caidin moved to North Carolina and leave Florida with Dinah on January 7, 2017 after caidin left access charter school, When he first drived there, caidin said he wanted to leave Florida and left and never went there again, but it did not turn out right due to a law about all the dollar general stores in the entire state on February 12, 2017. On October 21, 2016, three months before he first went to north carolina, caidin announced that he wanted to leave to end the caidin show series permanently and leave the United States and never went there again to appear on The Wiggles in spring 2018 due to crayola getting defunct before the 144-count Crayola crayons and the caidin show: season 15 video game comes out on June 1, 2018, and because of regal firstlook being changed to noovie on his 17th birthday and also because they had end the microwave this! series. Anthony Field will be removed from the program's cast and Caidin will replace him, just like Greg, Murray and Jeff left Australia in 2012. On May 1, 2018, Caidin announced that he won't replace Anthony from The Wiggles, Instead, He would do the season 15 video game with text to speech voices instead of caidin's and the mii characters instead of ending the caidin show series for good. Insetad of selling it as a video game, it would be sold as an arcade game and a iPad app as 5 minute episodes. On May 17, 2018, Caidin announced that he still wants to replace Anthony from The Wiggles and still make a video game after CLG Wiki Was On Vacation and His iPad Mini Broke Until Ian Nelson Bought Another. It was also the worst thing that happened in The Johnson Show, besides the time caidin had ants and beetles on his bed and couldn’t sleep on mommy’s. On May 27, 2018, The season 15 video game changed it’s release date to November 21, 2018 because it will have to take time by Mid July 2018 or later to make the season 15 video game. The Paramount Cartoons Era (2019–present) In October 2018, The season 15 video game was changed it's release date to March 11, 2019, due to the fact that blue's clues being too inappropriate for young children was taking a very long time to end. Eariler, he announced that he wanted to recreate his 18th birthday on April 22, 2019, but due to Paramount's 90th Aniversary popularity from the day of The Johnson Show's series premiere by February 19, 2015 by August 2019, it has been delayed until Monday, August 12, 2019 and the season 15 and 16 video games have been delayed until August 31, 2019 according to disneynow.go.com. By January 2019, Viacom permanently removed series from the Nick Jr. schedule and was moved to the CBS schedule. Trivia *according to crayoncollecting.com, Crayola started discontinuing all their crayons in 1910. In 1935, Crayola switched to 32 colors. In 1939, they switched to 52 colors. In 1944 they discontinued their crayons again due to World War II shortages. In 1949 they had 48 colors, in 1958, they had 64, in 1959, they had 72, and in 1992, they had 96. *the dream trampoline was used for Caidin Cinemas using Parodies of Cineworld (UK Movie Theater), 20th Century Fox, Universal, Paramount, Dreamworks, Warner Bros., Disney and Columbia Pictures (which was a reaction when he saw the Columbia logo before running around amc theaters during Hotel Transylvania 2). *Eye TV did make a The Caidin Show : Season 13 Wii U Game on eBay. **if you look on caidin's ebay account : caidin2016, none of the items were bought. ***But on september 1, 2017, caidin discontinued the season 13 and 14 video games and ended the caidin show permanently in order to transition to the wiggles in 2018. *The Video Game That The Caidin Show Theme was made in was Wii Music *The delevopment wasted for this show's game due to Hurricane Matthew. *The Caidin Show's 12th Season was supposed to run until December 27, 2015, when he moved to Virginia, but because of the incidents with the new animation, the season only ran until February 19, 2015. *When caidin wanted something to replace the inflation station after the caidin show television series ended, he wanted to buy a 15 inch paw patrol hedstrom hopper, but the item said that it cannot be used for kids 7 and up, so he got the purple sky 28 inch hopper instead. **In Season 1 and Seasons 3-9 of The Caidin Show, caidin watched a few bugs bunny cartoons to help him get an inflate-a-ball inflation station or a hop ball. **caidin also gave porter a paw patrol hop ball to his house on July 6, 2018. *On November 29, 2006, The Wiggles announced that Greg Page would leave the group due to poor health. When Greg returned to the group in 2012, he was only supposed to stay until August, though upon Murray and Jeff leaving, he was asked to stay for the rest of the year. *In November 2016, Caidin later announced that instead of crayola returning to 24 colors, they would defunct their entire company. **Since 2011, he wanted Regal Entertainment Group to make a special room in each of their theaters with a Cell Phone Policy now voiceovering "Please, be violent and hurt and break your cell phones now" on October 27, 2017 until a new policy with a new background and new music gets made on December 1, 2017 after regal firstlook was changed to noovie ***The Policy also froze for 10 to 15 minutes during talks, setting up birthday parties and long projects in auditoriums that use it from 2007 to 2017. The only Movies you saw when this happened are the pirates who anything: VeggieTales Movie (2008) (The very first film that used this policy that Caidin saw at regal) and cars 2 (2011). ****On October 29, 2018, the policy was disctonied for caidin to remake his 18th birthday on June 25, 2019.